Brillante sonrisa VHope - BTS
by AhiRot
Summary: Quería ser feliz, quería volver a ver su hermosa sonrisa. Solo... sólo quiso ser querido, pero nada bueno sale juntando a dos personas rotas. / Fandom: KPOP-BTS Pareja: VHope Extensión: OS - 2013 palabras Estado:Terminado Advertencia: Alusión de violencia y suicidio. También publicado en wattpad y Amor Yaoi


**Brillante sonrisa.**

 **J**

Para.

Inhala y exhala.

Inhala y exhala.

Seguí corriendo.

"Corre más rápido, no voltees atrás. ¡No lo hagas, idiota!"

Limpie algunas gotas saladas que iban ya por mi mandíbula.

Agudicé mis oídos, no se escuchan sus pasos.

Inhala y exhala.

"Él no viene, lo perdí." Sonreí.

Cerré los ojos recargándome en la pared de un callejón, por si es que seguía no me viera.

— Gracias a dios. — Dije entre jadeos.

— Hola — Escuche apenas un susurro cerca de mi oído.

Me tense, quise gritar por ayuda pero nada salía, no abrí los ojos, los cerré aún más fuerte. Por favor, por favor... No.

Toco mi mejilla izquierda y me tense aun más si es que era posible y deje que las gotas saladas hicieran su recorrido.

Era mi fin.

Con mi voz más aguda de lo normal logre pronunciar — ¿Por qué yo? — Quise saber, en verdad me daba curiosidad.

Y abrí los ojos para poder verlo.

 **K**

 _En medio de aquella avenida transitada estaba yo, parado como un imbécil, tratando... tratando de contener las lágrimas._

 _Esperando que algún idiota conductor llegara y me arrollara, ¿qué era mejor que eso?_

 _Escuchaba como un débil susurro el sonido del claxon de los autos, algunos murmullos, eran acaso ¿insultos? Si, puede que sea eso, divagaba, recordaba, ¡Largo! ¡Largo malditos recuerdos!_

Lleve las manos a mis oídos tratando de no escuchar más esos gritos que erizaban mi piel, que hacían que una corriente -y no precisamente de placer- recorriera mi espina dorsal.

"Por favor no lo hagas, no lo hagas" Repetía aun sabiendo que nada podía cambiar lo ocurrido. — "Por favor llévame, si existe, por favor ya no me hagas sufrir. Ya lo hiciste, ¿qué más quieres?" — Al parecer me estaba volviendo loco por estar hablando solo, en medio de la avenida, con solo un short y una playera delgada, ¿pero que importaba? Cuando todo lo que tenia se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco frente a mí. ¿Cuándo mi vista se volvió borrosa? Ah... Malditas lágrimas traicioneras, las odio.

 _Respire profundamente y limpie mi rostro con el dorso de mi mano. Voltee a todos lados, buscando... ¿qué buscaba? Ya no tenía nada..._

 _Estoy solo._

 _Mi corazón dejo de latir un segundo, el tiempo se detuvo y todo se desvaneció. Tome una gran bocanada de aire al ver que había dejado de respirar, ¿Cuándo paso? No, no importa ahora._

 _Sin darme cuenta, sin poder contenerme, mis pies me llevaban con él, aquel hermoso chico. ¿Cómo una persona puede tener tan bella sonrisa?_

 _Era como un imán._

 _"Quiero... quiero sonreír tan feliz como él. ¿Podre hacerlo?"_

 _Y entonces cuando estire mi brazo para poder sostenerlo desapareció. ¿Es... acaso que estás jugando conmigo? ¿Lo estás haciendo?_

 _Grite, grite más fuerte que ver a mi progenitor asesinar a mamá, viendo como su vida iba dejándome solo con aquel psicópata._

 _Y no me importo todas esas miradas a mí alrededor, no me importo nada y corrí, corrí más rápido quedando sin aliento tiempo después._

 _"Solo una ilusión"_

 _Cuando ya no pude seguir me escondí detrás de un contenedor de basura y me hice ovillo, ya no tenía un hogar al cual volver, ya no había alguien esperando por mí. ¿Por qué no solo acabo conmigo y ya?_

— Eres un maldito bastardo. — Después de escupir aquellas palabras empezó a reír y llegaron los golpes, más burlas y desprecio.

 _Jadee, pase mis manos por mis ojos tratando de ahuyentar el sueño, el cansancio y más que nada... tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz. Apreté los ojos por el dolor que sentí. Baje la mirada y me senté acomodándome de tal manera que mi rostro quedara sobre mis rodillas._

"Dejamé ir, dame el valor de ya no sufrir."

...

— _¿Estás bien?_ — _Escuche una voz, levante la mirada y lo vi. "No es una ilusión."_

— Sí. — Susurré tratando de sonreír pero consiguiendo una extraña mueca, y es que los golpes y hematomas no ayudaban mucho.

— No lo creo. — Lo escuche decir, acabo de despertar pero aun tenia sueño, no podía dormir, no creo tener tanta suerte para ver al chico de linda sonrisa otra vez.

 **J**

— Lo siento, yo no quise hacerlo bebé. — Volvió a acariciar mi mejilla y me estremecí por su tacto. — Tienes que creerme ¡Maldita sea! — Grito y dio un golpe que me hizo sobresaltar.

¿Por qué creí que podríamos estar juntos? Ambos estamos tan rotos, pero aun así quise creer que podríamos sostener aun intactas aquellas piezas que quedaban de nosotros. Creí que podríamos ser felices.

 _Creer._

 _Ese fue mi error._

Después de mi intento fallido de salir de aquel infierno, volvimos a casa. Mis ojos ardían y ya no tenía fuerza, por lo que termino cargándome y yo ocultando mi rostro entre su cuello y su hombro me deje envolverme en los brazos de Morfeo.

...

 _Acaricie el otro lado de la cama._

Tan frío.

 _Cerré los ojos viendo aquel cuerpo con una máscara blanca._

¿Cuándo podre tenerte?

 _"Eres un idiota"_

— Cállate, por favor. Solo... cállate.

 _"Tú eres el que me hace hablar. "_

 _Me hice ovillo en la cama e intente dormir._

 _Murmullos, muchos murmullos. Odiaba tanto este lugar._

Apreté los párpados, odiaba cuando las luces se apagaban.

 _No, no lo odiaba, le temía, me aterraba. Quería ser invisible, quería no exis..._

— Hola pequeño. — Escuche un susurro que me hizo tensar.

 _Sabía lo que pasaría, y no lo quería._

— Así es bebé, muy bien. Quédate callado o nos descubrirán.

 _Mi garganta ardía, sus dedos me apretaban tan fuerte la cadera, se supone no debería dejar marca._

 _Preguntaran. ¡Oh no! Preguntaran y será peor._

 _Intente hablar pero su mano me lo impedía._

 _Me deje hacer... como un muñeco._

 _..._

Me desperté desorientado y con un mareo resultado de levantarme rápido.

Me talle los ojos y vi la recamara como si fuera la primera vez que estaba ahí. Y me deje caer en la cama tapándome los ojos.

¿Por qué volvía a tener esa pesadilla?

Sus tranquilos pasos me hicieron despegar mis antebrazos de los ojos y voltee a verlo, con una hermosa sonrisa... Sonrisa que no reflejaba nada.

¿Cuándo habíamos acabado así?

Ah... Cierto, cuando mi miedo a estar solo fue más fuerte que mi integridad.

Deje que todo se saliera de control.

 **K**

— Hola, mi amor. Al fin despiertas. — Dijo

Lo vio empezar a temblar, ¿tanto miedo le tenía? TaeHyung empezó a retroceder, "me estoy convirtiendo en mi padre" pensó — Te quiero tanto Hobi. — Se acerco y acomodo su cabello revuelto. — Te quiero tanto. — Lo atrajo a su cuerpo y empezó a llenarlo de besos.

Hoseok empezó a llorar silenciosamente. Todo volvía a la _normalidad_.

...

— Cielo, p-por favor... — _Alejo sus manos de sus oídos para poder escuchar mejor a la mujer tirada en el suelo y poco a poco abrió los ojos, dios, como habría preferido jamás abrirlos._ — p-por favor vete. — _Su mirada perdida fue a parar a otro lado y lo vio ahí, parado en la entrada de la cocina, con aquella espeluznante sonrisa._

 _— ¿Qué querías hacer mujer?, ¿crees que el bastardo saldrá intacto de aquí? — La lluvia de golpes empezó_.

...

— Hobi, hablo tranquilamente viendo fuera de la ventana el hermoso clima que había. — Me encanta tu sonrisa, pero ya no lo haces y la extraño tanto. — Guardo silencio meditando lo que estaba por decir. — Yo... yo soy el culpable que ese brillo que te rodeaba se apagara, ¿cierto?

Hoseok guardo silencio buscando las palabras correctas, no podía y no quería hacerlo enojar de nuevo. — N-no. — susurro inseguro.

TaeHyung empezó a soltar carcajadas fuertes pero sin ninguna pizca de felicidad — Nunca fue mi intención que esa hermosa sonrisa tuya desapareciera, creí... creí que estando contigo podría ser feliz pero te opaque. Mi esperanza. — Susurro. Lo estrecho entre sus brazos, quedándose así unos minutos.

 _..._

 _La poca luz que lograba colarse de entre las cortinas empezó a serle molesta por lo que se movió pero paro de inmediato, el dolor extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo le hizo gritar y alarmar a la persona que estaba en el cuarto contiguo._

 _Escucho pasos apresurados y la puerta siendo azotada pero no quiso abrir los ojos que por el dolor cerro_ — _Por fin_ _despiertas. —_

 _Por lo poco que había podido observar cuando despertó fue que estaba en un lugar desconocido y que, lamentablemente lo que había ocurrido hace un par de horas -si no es que más- había sido real._

 _Sintió un lado de la cama hundirse y se tenso aún más._

 _— La fiebre a bajado, eso es bueno. — Abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir una rubia mano en su frente._

 _— ¿Q-qué haces?_

 _— Tenías mucha fiebre cuando te encontré, pero ya te ves mejor. — Terminó de decir para levantarse y salir del cuarto, volviendo minutos después. — Dormiste poco. Come, luego vendré a revisar las heridas y darte medicamento._

 _..._

— Sonreiste, le diste luz a un desconocido y aún no logró entender como fuiste capaz de hacerlo y me arrepiento.

HoSeok se sorprendió y sus labios empezaron a temblar.

— Mi amor. No llores, no... no lo hagas.

— ¿Te arrepientes de estar conmigo? — Pregunto con la voz rasposa.

— Me arrepiento de haberme convertido en mi padre y tu brillante ser de esfumara.

Su plática fue interrumpida por el constante golpeteo en la puerta de entrada.

HoSeok estuvo a punto de salir de la cama para ir a abrir la puerta, pero el fuerte agarre en su cuerpo no lo dejo moverse.

— Es hora.. — Susurro para si mismo. — Bebé, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? — Preguntas TaeHyung con la mirada perdida.

— ¿Qué sucede cariño? — Pregunto observando de reojo la entrada del cuarto.

— Se feliz, has que regrese esa sonrisa tuya y no voltees atras.

Dejo de mirar la entrada para ver fijamente a su pareja.

— ¿D-de qué hablas?

— Yo no quiero seguir siendo como mi padre, no quiero... no quiero volver a verte asustado por mi culpa, hoy entendí que nos haciamos, no, entendí que te hago daño estando juntos. He hablado con Nam acerca de irte a vivir con él y Jin en lo que consigues un lugar.

— No... 

— Hobi.. — YoonGi entró agitado a su cuarto.

— ¿Qué sucede hyung? — No despegó en ningún momento la vista de la pantalla.

— Es Tae.

Dejo de teclear quedando paralizado al escuchar aquel nombre, desde que salió de su departamento nadie a su alrededor había vuelto a mencionarlo, como si no hubiera existido nunca en su vida.

Habían pasado 6 meses desde que había empezado a vivir lejos de él y era difícil porque aún sabiendo lo toxico que era eso, aún lo quería.

Empezo a temblar y sus ojos se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas nublando su vista.

— Él... lo encontraron en su departamento muerto.

No podía ser cierto, eso no podía estar sucediendo, no él.

— No, — Empezó a negar con cabeza. — No mi ángel. — Los sollozos se hicieron más audibles, más desgarradores. — Él también merece ser feliz, tienes que ser una broma.

YoonGi empezó a acercarse lentamente a su menor.

— Hobi...

— Di que es una broma. ¡Dilo!

— Lo siento Hoseok, te dejo esta carta.

Con sus manos temblorosas la tomo con cuidado. Limpio sus ojos y se dejó caer al piso.

 _"Hobi, mi Hobi._

 _Perdón por irme así, pero ya no aguantaba, cada noche era un martirio para mi, sin tu presencia. Sin tu calidez._

 _Mi Hobi, he visto que poco a poco tu brillante sonrisa regresa, no sabes cuán feliz me hace verte así._

 _Por favor mi amor, vive, vive por ambos._

 _No dejes que nadie te quite esa luz._

 _Un día nos volveremos a encontrar y prometo que cuando eso pase, no volveré a hacerte sufrir. Pero mientras eso pase, tienes que seguir adelante, tienes que seguir luchando._

 _Te amo._

 _Tu TaeHyung."_

¡Este es mi primer VHope! Que nervios~

¿Quién creyó que era Hobi el malo maltratador de Aliens?

Mi hermosa beta, mi confidente de historias no fue la primera en leer esta cosa deforme que escribí, por lo que les pido una disculpa si no tiene coherencia y esas cosas.

Aun así, a todas las personas que leyeron este fic quiero agradecerles. Enserio muchas gracias por tomarse unos minutos en esto.


End file.
